The List
by Dreamers Deranged
Summary: No one knows where the list came from or really what it is. But they sure are getting mad over it.


Disclaimer: I forgot what I used to say --' but i don't own Naruto if that's what you want to know.

So I need to redo some things cause certain things happened and pissed me off.. whatever. Anyway so here's something until I can get my other stuff back on track. Hoping the geek squad can save them. It's also a good chance to get back into writing like... correctly?

--

It was the most controversial thing that had ever been discovered in Konoha for a long time now. Many came from miles to view the paper that Tsunade herself posted outside of the Hokage mansion so that all may see. Maybe it was because it was some kind of inderect gloating since she was number 7. Who knew? All that mattered was that everyone and their mamma wanted to know where they were placed in this list that appeared out of nowhere.

"How come number one has two names?"

"Maybe it's a tie?"

"So does that mean that it's ranking ninjas?"

"But ranking them for what?"

"It's hard to tell."

"Why isn't my name on this?"

"Because you're a background character."

"Oh... That sucks."

Now what it is that they are speaking of?! What was discovered only some days ago, was a list that well, listed all shinobi from every village starting from 1 all the way down to the bottom. Obviously it was some sort of ranking, but what kind nobody knew. But even though no one really knew what it was for it was still pretty cool to see who was where.

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled and pointed at the hanging paper. "Why are you number 2??"

Shikamaru shrugged. He was kind of annoyed that Ino pulled him away from some good cloud watching.

"Why does that matter Ino?" Chouji asked.

"He's right. We don't even know what this is for" Shikamaru said.

Ino huffed and turned away from them.

"I think she's mad because she's number 28" Chouji said.

Meanwhile Kurenai, Kiba, and Shino were celebrating Hinata's sucess on the list.

"Hey Hinata." Kiba said. "How did you get the number one spot?"

Hinata went on to mumble that she didn't know while Kurenai patted her head.

Even though few were happy with their spots there were a lot more that weren't.

"WHAT THE HELL??" Naruto shouted. "WHY IS SAI AHEAD OF ME??"

"Not only ahead of you." Sakura said. "He's in the top 10."

"I don't understand." Sai said. "What is this for?"

"Probably something stupid."

"We'll see if you feel that way after you spot your name Sakura." Kakashi told her.

Sakura leaned in closer to the list and scanned for her name. It took awhile but she finally found it. Right there sharing the last space with Sasuke. Sakura's anger mark twitched.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"That's what I thought." Kakashi said in a sing song voice quite happy that while he wasn't in the top ten, he was in the top twenty.

"I'm like totally awesome." the pink menace went on. "I can totally kick everyone on the top 10's ass... Probably."

Unfortunately no one really gave a damn with what she was ranting about. Anyway Gai was over there crying tears of pure joy.

"LEE! MY WONDERFUL YOUTHFULL STUDENT!! I AM PROUD TO CALL YOU SUCH!!"

"HAI GAI-SENSEI!! I TO AM OVERJOYED!!" He pointed at Neji. "AND YOU NEJI MY ETERNAL RIVAL!! I HAVE SURPASSED EVEN YOU!!"

"We don't even know what this list is for." Neji said. "It could be meaningless."

"You only say that because you're number 17." TenTen said. "And then the footnote next to it that says "After Naruto kicked his ass"."

"That is completely undignified. It's like saying I was unbearable beforeheand."

"That's because you were."

While all that happened Naruto started going around and see what was up. He began with trying to solve the mystery logically... did not go well.

"Gaara and Hinata are at the top and yes, they do pwn" he said out loud. "But there that Deidara person and he pwned Gaara so maybe it isn't by strength."

"Are you calling Gaara weak?" some random sand nin asked.

"No. But he did get pwned."

"It's obvious the other guy cheated."

"Well probably. I wasn't there."

"Alright then."

"Okay."

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"Good."

"Sheesh."

Naruto went back at it.

"Anyway. I should just ask around." He turned and called at Shikamaru and the other boy slowly turned his way.

"What?" Shika asked.

"Why are you number 2?"

"Because I'm great."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. And the sooner you people realize that the more you'll leave me alone."

And then he walked off.

"That was a lot of help."

While he went off to find more people to question others went on with their discussions.

"Why Hayate on this list?" Genma asked. "He's dead."

"Not cool." Raido said.

"I just mean that if he wasn't on the list I would be a number higher."

"Well at least you don't have a summons in front of you."

"Yeah that would suck."

"Thanks."

"Hey this isn't right!" Kiba said.

"What isn't?" Shino asked.

"Akamaru and me are a team we should be on the same line."

"Are you higher than him?"

"... No."

"Wow."

Gai ran over to Kakashi.

"Kakashi my rival! It seems that I'm one spot higher than you. I demand that we make this a win for me."

Kakashi kept looking ahead before turning to the other man. "You say something Gai?"

"I could take that Hyuuga girl." Temari said.

"Could you?" Kankuro asked. "She's sharing a spot with Gaara. Maybe she's really kickass and we don't now it."

Naruto ran over to the Sand sibs.

"Gaara!" he yelled. "Can I ask why you're number 1?"

"Okay."

"..."

"..."

"Why are you number 1?"

Gaara blinked. "Because I'm awesome."

Naruto fell over.

Suddenly a tiny girl wearing pink fairy wings and a headband jumped over some random fence that was put up.

"Hey Laith. " some said. (a/n: apparently my fics cross with each other)

"Yo!" she said and walked over to the crowd. "Watcha lookin at?"

"This weird ass list that appeared out of nowhere." Sakura said.

Laith looked over and saw it hanging. "There it is!"

They all watched as she walked over to the wall and tore it off and rolled it up.

"I lost it while I was playing fairy ninja the other day. Later."

"Wait!!" Naruto yelled. "What was the list for?"

Everyone held their breath while they waited for the answer.

"Oh.. It's just a list of my favorite characters. Ja ne!"

She waved and poofed away while everyone making a big deal out of the whole thing fell over.

--

Inspiration for this fic:

Laith: (writing in her writing notebook)  
Me: What are you doing?  
Laith: Making a list of all the nins I like.  
Me: ... Why?  
Laith: (shrugs) I just wanted to figure out who I liked better.  
Me: ... Better than who?  
Laith: That's what I'm trying to figure out.  
Me: (reads list over shoulder) Why is Tobi listed and then at the bottom there's Madara?

I don't have anything to do today so I guess in case this geek squad guy can't get my stuff back I'll just start rewriting stuff on Bills laptop... If she'll let me --'


End file.
